ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Man
Dragon Man is a synthetic lifeform created at Empire State University by Professor Gregson Gilbert with funding from Oscorp and Cybertek Industries. Unable to grant it life by himself, Gilbert decided to use Ultron Sentries remains in hopes of creating an Intelligence similar to that of Ultron. The AI created by Gilbert was then designated Dragon Man and placed within the robotic body created for it. Just then SHIELD arrived and attempted to prevent the being from being activated. Too late SHIELD attempted to destroy the beast, and so feeling threatened the beast attacked the SHIELD Agents and in the fight the Dragon Man's creator was killed, the only person who knew how to turn the Dragon Man off. After this the Dragon Man continued his fight against SHIELD until they retreated at which point the Dragon Man crept in the corner. SHIELD then deduced that the creature had child like intelligence. The Dragon Man then slowly approached and stroked the hair of Daisy Johnson. HYDRA then arrived and seeing that the creature was close to being in the clutches of SHIELD, decided to bomb the building which resulted in the Dragon Man being left immobile and floating down a river. Before SHIELD could reach him, HYDRA's operative Machinesmith arrived and convinced the Dragon Man that he was on his side, and the Dragon Man left with him. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Dragon Man possesses high levels of superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. It is known that he can lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons.His tail, which is 7 feet long from base to tip, can be whipped at speeds of up to 130 feet per second, generating enough force to smash a 3-foot thick stone wall or topple a loaded 5,000 gallon tank truck. * Superhuman Stamina: Dragon Man's advanced, synthetic musculature does generate fatigue toxins, but not quite in the same way as human musculature and generates considerably less than a human's. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Dragon Man's body, made of high-density long-chain organic polymers, which were an attempt at manufacturing life-mimicking materials, has incredible durability and strength. His thick hide is capable of resisting without rupture ballistic impacts up to and including 155mm Howitzer shells, or 300 pounds of TNT. His body can withstand extremes in both temperature (from -200° to 1,000°+ Fahrenheit) and pressure (from 0.02 to 12.5 atmospheres). Not truly alive, Dragon Man does not need oxygen to sustain his pseudo-life. He is an omnivore, capable of consuming diverse forms of matter and converting them to energy. * Flight: Dragon Man can fly by means of an internal antigravity generator constructed out of synthetic materials. His bat-like wings, which span 35 feet from tip to tip, aid him in controlling his stability and direction. He can fly at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour and reach a maximum height of 1,800 feet. * Fire-Breath: Dragon Man exhales fire through his mouth by releasing a high-pressure stream of methane gas, a by-product of his unusual digestive system, through vents in the back of his throat. The gas mixes with air from his lungs and is ignited by specialized teeth, which can spark when struck together. This fire, which reaches a temperature of about 8,000° F, can be emitted for a maximum of 7 minutes before he needs to "refuel" Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Robots Category:HYDRA Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Soldiers Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Cybertek Industries Category:The Frightful Four